The Flash
by issic clark
Summary: No summary
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is something else I have come up with this story will be a Naruto ultimate Spiderman fan fiction. This will be based off the TV show because I haven't seen one of those yet so I will be writing one of my own.

Chapter 1 Acceleration

Midtown high school a very average school with your average kids in this high school who went to school in this school there went a boy he was medium height, had red hair, and brown eyes this was Naruto west.

Naruto was the oldest of three children while he was in his teens his younger siblings weren't near his age yet. He had two loving parents who had great carriers his father Wally west was a police forensic scientist (I know that's Barry Allen's job but I just don't think being a police mechanic would really pay well for wally because that is his job in the comics.) his father was a good man and had red hair which Naruto had inherited he was also a bit of a joker he was a fun man to be around and to have at your side he had a way of brightening up a room. Next was Naruto's mother her name was Linda park-west.

His mother was a reporter for the daily bugle one of the most successful newspapers in the city. His mother was a Korean American who grew up in Seattle his mother was also the one who named him although Naruto was a Japanese food (because it means fishcake) his mother had loved fishcake so she decided to name him Naruto because of it. He also had 2 younger siblings who he loved but the annoyed the hell out of him they were jai and iris.

Jai and iris were twins born a few years after Naruto because they had Naruto when they were young. The twins were a hand full whenever his parents were out they had left him in charge of his younger twin siblings the three acted like normal siblings they all had fun and they often mess with each other not only that but when they had nightmares they would often go to his room and he would let them sleep in his bed.

Naruto had only one friend during school and it was Mary Jane Watson. MJ is what most called her Naruto and MJ had hung out quite often however he didn't really like her friends Harry Osborne and Peter Parker. Parker was a total flake from what he saw he always ditched his friends with lame ass excuses. Osborne well he found him over baring not that he cared but he just wasn't someone he could see liking in the foreseeable future. That and it seemed that parker had chosen to hang out with other friends the new kids who came in just last week.

Danny Rand one of the new kids Naruto had to admit he liked Danny mainly because of his Zen attitude he wasn't lazy but he did know how to relax and to take things easy.

Next was Sam Alexzander he was someone Naruto had found quite annoying he was like one of those over baring little brothers you just could not stand being around the only thing Naruto had found acceptable was that he had his funny moments.

Ava Ayla she was someone who he found interesting because not just for her looks – although they did open the door- Naruto found it odd that she was with them she don't seem like the type to hang out with them she was and overachiever and book worm he wondered how she could be with them.

Finally there was Luke Cage he seemed to be the mussel of the group he looked like a football player and from what he saw he had a close relationship with Danny Maybe they were good friends before they had met the others.

However of the new kids Naruto had chosen to hang with either Ava and/or Danny, Danny because he knew how to relax and take things one step at a time and Ava because she was just as smart as him and the two would often study together. Currently it was lunch time and Naruto was currently eating with Harry and MJ the three were talking about some and Naruto had bought up something.

"Hey guys did you hear about the particle accelerator if it works then this city is going to have limitless energy for who knows how long." Naruto had said "OH limitless energy huh? Well guess this means I can party with the lights on all day and night right." Said Mary Jane. "Osborne how's your dad taking this?" asked Naruto "He taking it well only bothered that he didn't think of it first. But enough of that are you coming to my party tonight it's going to be killer and I've invited almost all the school accept for some." Said Harry harshly Naruto had not been surprised.

He knew who Harry had been upset that his best friend Parker had been spending more time with the new kids than him and MJ. Mary Jane was thinking the same thing, she was worried about their friendship for a while and if something didn't mend and soon then she was scared the three amigos would only be the two since technically Naruto only hung out with her friends because of her. "Sorry Harry moms going out with some friends and dads working late again so that leaves me babysitting Jai and Iris." Said Naruto and after that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

(2 hours later)

School was over and Naruto was currently taking the bus home he had lived in queens same as Peter and MJ only thing was while Peter and MJ lived next door to each other he lived 45 blocked away from them. When he had gotten home he saw a sticky note on the fridge it read

_Dear baby_

_I and your father won't be home till tonight maybe midnight I left some meat loaf in the fridge for the three of you and with that are some mash potatoes and carrots. Be sure to make sure your brother and sister eat because they are in their room taking a nap so just wake them up when it gets to around dinner._

_Love mom_

_p.s make sure Jai does his homework_

After reading Naruto had set the note on the kitchen table and had left it there and now he had opened the fridge and looked inside and saw the meatloaf and potatoes. He had decided to get some soda and then he headed upstairs to his siblings rooms he opened and peaked inside and saw that they were sleeping. To some it would be wearied to see two ten year olds taking naps but that how they were Jai and Iris liked to relax and sleep when they got home so they had some energy later he knew they would be sleep for at least another hour and then they would be up. Now with the time to relax since he did his homework in school this gave him time to do whatever it was about 3:00 and now he could take a shower so he took his clothes off and headed towards the bathroom and discarded his clothes and took a nice steamy shower.

After drying off and putting on some shorts and a t-shirt Naruto was now watching television he was watching news about the partial accelerator and how it would be activated in two days for the world to view if this worked then this could change energy for the better and it was all hosted by a company called S.T.A.R labs they had founded and provided the research for the device Naruto could not wait to see it activated and to see what it was capable of. Naruto had heard laughing coming from upstairs and concluded Jai and Iris had woken up and were playing in their room he loved his brother and sister Jai was a great person to hang around when he was down because Jai always knew how to make him laugh and cheer him up. Iris he loved because she was a ball of sun shine and spirit and he sometimes would take her to the mall and buy something's.

Naruto had gone up stairs "hey little one and little two mom left dinner in the fridge I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Said Naruto

"Okay big bro." said Jai and Iris

Naruto loved his moms cooking the only thing he loved more was his own yes he knew how to cook since he was his parents were gone sometimes Naruto needed to learn how cook so his grandmother began to teach him when he had turned 12 and had begun cooking often when hell once he even cooked his parents anniversary dinner. Another 2 hours had past and it was dinner time Jai and Iris were watching television

"Hey you guys go wash up I'm warming up dinner." He called as he put the meat loaf in the oven and set it to heat it would only take about 5 to 6 minutes. The younger siblings had gone up and had begun washing their hands. After they had sat down and enjoyed the meat loaf their mother had made. "So guys how your day was at school?" asked Naruto since he was interested because as good as they were they sometimes liked to cause trouble.

"Well it was okay we didn't really do much today." Answered Jai then his sister iris had gotten a mischievous smirk. "Jai has a crush on a girl." Blurted Iris. "Really now little Jai has his first crush isn't that precious." Teased Naruto and Jai sent his sister a glare and the rest of the meal was spent talking to each other after dinner was ready the three had decided to watch a movie and then it was time for bed it was 11:00pm and he had to wake up and catch the bus.

After making sure the kids were a sleep Naruto had undressed and decided to get some shut eye as well. Naruto had his own room in the three roomed house and with the twins sharing he had one all to himself which he liked since it gave him some privacy to do teenage boy things like talking on the phone and inviting some friends over for some hang out time.

(Tomorrow)

School was an uproar today apparently Harry's party had been attacked by some kind of black goop monster and spider man and some new hero and his new hero buddies had been their made him glad he missed it he didn't feel like getting attacked by a monster. That was almost bad as the time the frightful four had attacked their school apparently looking for spider man yeah right like someone like spider man would come to midtown high school. He then spotted MJ and Harry and decided to approach them.

"Hey guys you ok I heard about what had happened at your party." Said Naruto "Yeah we're good it was still weird through I wonder what that black creature was?" wondered MJ "Well glad to see you two are alright also did you hear the particle accelerator will be activated tonight." He said only to find they had left and was replaced by "Yeah I honestly can't wait it's going to be awesome can't wait to see what will happen." Said a voice belonging to the beautiful Ava Ayala Naruto's friend she was just as smart maybe smarter than him or equal. "Well good to see some people in this nitwit school can appreciate good science." Said Naruto the one thing he loved about Ava other than her beauty was her brains most girls other than MJ were concerned with their looks and not much else but Ava was brain and beauty which was great considering he had a major crush on her.

"Hey how about tomorrow we got and do something just you and me?" asked Naruto considering he wanted to date this girl "Sorry but no I like you're a good person but I'm just not into the whole dating thing." She had answered "Oh well at least I tried." He said "Well I must go I promised my dad I would meet him at the police station tonight to help work on something's."

He said after that he had decided to leave after that decided to go to lunch.

(Hours later)

"Well this was fun you are a very cool person to hang out with." He said

"Thanks I had some fun as well." She had said as well

"Hey if you want tomorrow we could do this again just you and me." He had asked

"Well sure I got nothing else going on tomorrow anyway so let's hang." She said and he was excited nothing could ruin this day.

Or so he had thought

(Later that night)

"Okay Naruto just a few more things then we can finally go home." Said Wally west Naruto's father, the both of them were at the forensics lab were Naruto's father worked he enjoyed spending time with his son since this was one of the things they had in common with each other.

"Okay dad." Said Naruto he was currently in the lab were they handled all the chemicals. Naruto had decided to turn on the television and turned it to the news were he saw his mother Linda who was reporting the whole event. Then something shocking happened his mother looked worried and then he had heard her saying something to the camera.

"Something has gone wrong I repeat something has gone wrong. They are now trying to shut down the accelerator."

She had said and then something had happened there was a violent shake and then all the light went out and then he looked over and saw there was some kind of energy explosion then some kind of force wave pulsed through the city. Then something weird happened the chemicals in the lab had started floating up and then he had heard something next he was hit by the lighting and crashed into the shelf of chemicals knocking them down and knocking him out. As his eyes closed there was a strange glow of lighting that had gone through his face then disappeared that last thing he heard before losing consciousness was his dad yelling his name after that everything had went black.

(Dream like state)

Naruto could not tell what was going on he was seeing all these weird things happening him

Fighting a group of super powered people

Him being in a red costume with a lightning bolt on his chest and wearing golden boots.

Him fighting gorillas

He was running beside a kid in a similar costume but he was younger about 10-12 years old.

He was fighting someone in reverse colors from himself

And then suddenly his head was filled with knowledge stuff he didn't know before.

Suddenly he was standing in front of the scarlet costume and was looking at it and it was looking back at him and then when he moved and touched each other then ever thing erupted.

(Hospital)

Naruto suddenly jolted up ward and looked around real fast suddenly aware of his surroundings and then he saw a doctor.

"Whoa kid hold on there just calm down for a minute" said the doctor as he started checking Naruto

"What's happening what's going on?" asked Naruto and as he felt really weird.

"Young man you've been hit by lighting your luck to be alive you've been in a coma for 3 week." Answered the doctor much to Naruto's shock

"Also some people are here to see you I told them you had woken up." Said the doctor and no sooner than that his friends and family had walked in his mother teary eyed had hugged him same for his brother and sister. He also saw MJ, Ava, Danny, and Harry.

After that they had all swarmed him asking if he was okay, and what was it like to get hit by lighting and such. After a few hours of checkups and other things Naruto was cleared to leave the hospital.

(1 week later)

Naruto had noticed that weird things were happening to him first was his hand it was vibrating real fast for some reason he had to hold it at times to make it stop and even then it sometimes wasn't enough.

Next was something weird he could see things in slow motion like sometimes it would start he could see things slowly dropping but he could still move like everything was normal it was weird he could see things like from a whole new perspective it was hard a first but he had gotten used to it hell he even learned how to control it to a certain degree to were one time he had stopped a girl from dropping her tray. Naruto was currently walking home when suddenly the wind picked up and he had accidentally let go of some papers and he had ran to get them only something weird happened he had ran to get them only when he had moved a few feet h suddenly found himself moving super-fast in an ally way

'What the hell?' he had wondered in complete shock and then just to try again he had ran again and this time traveled super-fast and ended up hitting the back side of a truck.

'What the hell is going on?' he had wondered to himself as he ran again this time he could also see in slow motion and when he suddenly stopped his jacket was on fire he could only guess it was friction that caused his clothes to heat up. Naruto had been freaking out so he had decided to simply catch the bus home in fear that if he ran he could end up half way across the world.

Naruto had arrived home to discover that his family was gone heading the kitchen he had looked at a note left to him by his parents they had taken the kids to visits he fathers sister and brother in law Barry his uncle and Iris his aunt who was married and had two kids of their own Dawn and don Allen. They note had said that they would be there for a few hours feeling hungry had had decided to raid the fridge and he ate almost everything inside.

After pigging out Naruto had left to go to an abandoned air field and he had decided to see how fast he could run this would also serve as training so he had bought himself a track suit and had made it friction proof so that it would not burn like his jacket almost did. He even started to record it as a test.

"Okay my name is Naruto west and right now I'm at an abandoned air strip. As you can see I am standing on the field and it is in a straight line and curves down the middle the camera I currently have is strapped to my helmet I also have a speed scanner attached to my person to see how fast I can run in a minute and to see how far as well." He had said now he was positioning himself in a running position "Okay here I go this is going to be epic." He had said to the camera okay

3

2

1

RUN

He ran fast and as hard as his legs would let him go he kept running and running his speed increasing going faster and faster he ran in a complete straight line noticing he was coming to the corner he turned real fast but to him it seemed in slow motion he had turned and then he had.

Suddenly felt something odd happen to him he felt that lighting was going around he then noticed something his clothes were changing he suit had was gone and so were his shoes he was naked but that wasn't the weird thing he was surrounded by lighting and then he saw these red things swarm him it had attached to his body little by little it looked metal but it wasn't it was flexible it had surrounded his whole body and in the center was a glowing and when it faded was a lightning bolt in a circle.

After that he had stopped as he looked at himself in a mirror he saw what he was wearing he then had decided to run home in a blur after that he then needed to get the costume off but then something even weirder had happened his suit had disassembled into a ring that had mysteriously appeared on his finger that held the costume out of curiosity he had channeled the energy he felt in the ring and then like before it had assembled pieces on his body forming his costume (See flash New 52 on how he puts on his costume) after that he had put it back into his ring.

Naruto was excited he had always looked at the impossible, people like the avengers, spider-man and his friends all of them he had always dreamed that he would be one of them but never believed that he could until now, because now he had power, the power to help others the power to be there like a guardian angel, to be there in a flash. That would be who he is now the Flash. Unknown to him he wasn't the only one powered by the explosion.

(New Jersey)

A boy no older than 17 was currently watching his house burn down with his abusive parents inside with a smirk on his face he had red hair with orange streaks in it he wore blue pants, and a red shirt the most interesting thing about him was that his hands were on fire as well as his eyes but he wasn't hurt or screaming or dying in fact he was the one causing all of it. He stood there on the spot and eventually started laughing at it all he was buff enough to show that his muscles were big but not too big. "This is going to be fun." He said smirking ignoring the screams of his parents as they burned to death he had begun walking right to the city looking for some fun to have, pain to cause and banks to rob and were else than the big city oh yeah this was going to be fun were the thoughts of the boy as he began to walk.

(1 week later S.H.E.L.D helcarier)

A man African American was currently watching the news "This is J. Jonah Jameson reporting from the daily Bugle reporting on from my tower guess what Citizens of New York there have been reports of a knew hero has been reported around the city not only the city but in other regions Jersey, Manhattan, queens, Brooklyn and other cities in our state this has been seen as a very fast person. Eye witnesses say that the person in question was wearing a red costume with yellow streaks of lighting on his wrists and ankles he also had a yellow lightning bolt on his chest also having golden boots, and yellow ear muffs in shape of lighting. This person has been calling himself "the Flash" according to the people he has saved from fires, car accidents, cross walkers, people falling from heights, and store owners who were being mugged. This person has my support he might even do something about that menace spider man."

Those were the words of Jameson the black mail had looked at the photo of the red blur calling himself the flash he could not get a good picture of the hero all he could get were pixilated versions of the scarlet speedster. This man was Nick Fury the director of S.H.E.L.I.D he had been trying to find out more about the hero ever since he had made his first appearance it was hard to get a picture of the hero but Fury would not be deterred and he would see who this speed stir is.

(Queens)

"Mom I'm off to school later." Said Naruto as he had left 30 minutes early since his super speed could get him to school or class in a second so he decided to use these 30 minutes to go around the cities to stop some crimes and save some people so when no one was watching Naruto had started running and activated the speed force energy into his ring as he had ran at unseeable speeds and his costume assembled on him one by one he then got on the roof of a sky scraper and was listening to his police scanner that people had mistaken for ear muffs. As he listen he had started running and as it would have there was nothing going on so he had decided to school early until "all units. I repeat all units' bank robbery in progress" he has heard on his scanner so he had decided to head to the robbery.

Naruto had arrived at the robbery

"Hey boys making a withdrawal?" asked Naruto as he stopped for a minute

Not giving the 5 men time to answer he had ran and punched all 5 of them after knocking them out cold he had gotten some rope and ran around the men after that he had clapped his hands.

"Well that's that time for some burgers." Said Naruto

After that he had ran to an unknown destination.

After the Flash had left the scene Spider-man and white tiger had shown up to the place only to arrive to late the robbery was already stopped and then they felt something zoom past them causing them to lose balance and get knocked to their buts

"Whoa what the heck was that?" asked spider-man

"Hey you guys missed it the Flash was here and he totally took these guys down in like 5 minutes." Said a random citizen

This was not new to them the flash had been big news all over the city stopping crime and leaving before anyone could say anything.

"Hey I got a photo of him with my camera here is the picture if you wanted I already too several so one loss in no big deal." Said the random citizen.

After giving them the picture they had decided to give it to Fury.

(Across the city)

A leaping man in a purple costume with golden cyber boots was currently jumping after robbing a jewelry store this man was batroc the leaper not that big on the villains list but still pretty crafty. Batroc had stopped to admire his stolen riches.

"Wi, Wi I have done it I Batroc have stolen the biggest wad of cash ever." Said the French super villain but then suddenly he was punched in the face by a blur and then punched again by said blur and then he was punched about 50 times in the stomach and then hit in the face. After flash had finished his handy work he had zoomed over to the police station and dropped him off with a note saying it was from him.

(The west house midnight)

After having some fun Naruto had ran to his house in mid run he had forced his costume back into his ring and then he had gotten into his bed and had gone to sleep.

(The next day)

Naruto was now in school he was looking at something weird some of the people were wearing shirts but not just any shirts these shirts had his symbol on it apparently he had become somewhat of an icon around the city it felt great to be apreasiated he had spotted Ava and her friends in the hall and decided to talk to them see how they were doing.

"Hey you guys what's up?" asked Naruto

"Hey west how pretty good." Answered Ava as her friends replied the same as her.

"Hey have you guys seen what people are wearing around the school? Seems everyone had got flash fever." Naruto had said then he noticed something they were looking more or less weird about the subject.

"Yeah well I don't see what the big deal is about this guy so he can run supper fast big deal." Said Sam

Naruto had sensed some jealousy in his sentence but he just shrugged it off.

"What's your deal you don't like the flash?" asked Naruto

Sam was about to answer but before he could answers so he had bid them farwell. Naruto then had spotted Harry but he looked weird sluggish even.

"Hey Harry you okay your looking a little tired did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Naruto

Harry didn't answer instead he just hobbled all throughout school.

(Later that night)

Naruto was at home when suddenly his red light starts flashing he had created it at the school in case someone was stupid enough to actually try and break in sneaking out of his home and getting his suit on he rushed to the school only to find. Spider-man, White tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, and Power man he was staring at them and they were staring at him he then decided to break the ice.

"Hey there I didn't know super-hero's went to school." He had said in a joking manner.

"But on a more serious note what are you are you 5 doing here at night?" he had asked wondering why they were here.

"None of your business speedster why don't you run out of here." Said the annoyed Nova but for some reason he had sounded familiar.

"Wait actually we could use your help in this. Listen someone is under the control of a symbiote that was created based off of my DNA I am wiping up an antidote an anti-Venom if you may I am going to lead him here on the school roof top. Please Help us if you can your speed could prove to be what we need to save the person in the suit." Asked/said spider-man

"Sure I'm gain not like I'm doing anything else when will he be here?" he asked

Before he could answer a big Black version of spider-man apparently they had called it Venom Nova had charged and put it on the roof.

"You guys handle venom I'll keep working on the antidote." Said spider-man

Naruto had rushed to the schools building roof and Naruto had charged he spun his arms around creating a tornado cannon and launched it at Venom and it struck him in the chest hitting him dead center in the chest hitting him on a wall. Venom soon recovered and tried to hit him in the face but Naruto had run around venom and created a tornado the propelled him in the sky then Nova had come and hit him hard launching him straight at Power man and power man had hit him hard on the ground. Venom had recovered again and had punched power man away from him white tiger and Iron fist had charged him but he had it them back as well Naruto had ran around him again and stopped and punched him in the face he ran to the other side and punched him again, Venom had grabbed him this time and had punched him in the face spun him around and through him into a wall. It hurt but he had gotten up spider-man suddenly came with the antidote. Finally. Naruto had then worked with spider-man Naruto had ran around venom confusing him and making him dizzy Naruto had then punched him in the eye causing him to scream in pain Spider-man the punched the anti-venom in its mouth then Venom started choking and then dissolving reviling it to be Harry Osborne. He did not see that coming.

"Well done everyone and thanks for your help flash." Said spider-man.

"No problem." He had said and ran home for some sleep.

(The next day shield.)

Spider-man and his team were at shield base and had debriefed Fury on everything then they had finished.

"So what do you think Fury the flash seems to be on the up and up." Spiderman had said.

"Hmm I'd like to meet this speedster he could prove to be a valuable asset to the team." Said Fury and with that they were dismissed.

**Well peple here is the first chapter and the first Naruto and ultimate spider man (Cartoon) fanfiction hope you enjoy please tell me what you think.**

**Flashed Villains will be a mix from the comics and some I will make up but his primary villains will be**

**Rogues of course**

**Gorilla Grodd will try to work him in the story**

**Oh I will also give him a kid Flash as well **

**His nemesis will be Reverse Flash but should it be Daniel West new 52**

**Or Eobard Thawn new earth I will let you people decide**

**Also for those of you who don't know they have made a new Sword Art Online **

**It is called Sword Art Online 2 the season is recent and currently have seven episodes so check it out this one will have guns in it so that's something I'm sure some of you would like. **


	2. Chapter 2 waves of heat and on thin ice

**Hey people here is chapter two of my story Sorry it took a while but I am also working on another story as well as my black lagoon story.**

**Chapter 2 waves of heat and running on thin ice**

A kid had just robbed a bank in New York city he was 16 years old had average height for a teen his age. Now I know what you are thinking how did a 16 year old just rob a bank it wasn't with a gun and ski mask, he wasn't part of any gang. No he did it with super powers. To know how let start from the beginning.

Mick Rory was has born on a farm in Texas he had two parents were very nice people but their son was always an odd ball he had trouble making friends in school and he was never interested in anything except one thing fire. Rory had loved fire the way it had moved the way it had danced it had always perplexed him and enticed him, Rory's obsession soon had turned homicidal. When he was 10 he had set Fire to his parents' home with them still inside Rory rather than help or call 911 had instead watched as his parents burned to death. A 5 years later he had moved to New York with his uncle but had then ran away when he had killed a class mate when he had put him inside a locker and burned him to death.

A year later he had been responsible for the deaths of countless people in a string of arsons that he had committed. One day Mick had been inside of an abandoned building playing with fire yet again then he hears this loud explosion he grabs the fire to see what was happening and the suddenly he feels this force collide with him it then the fire he was holding had gotten on him at first it had burned, burned real bad but then it had started to feel good next thing he knew he was on fire but he wasn't burning when he had turned the fire off he had then noticed he was okay- close and shoes were burned off- but he was okay.

Rory then realized he had super powers and it was with his favorite element fire he was a real heat wave and that's what he had decided to go with he had even made a fire proof costume. It was a polybenzimidazole fiber that he had gotten his hands on he had made the material into a costume witch he had dyed red and orange (the color of his flames) Rory then had set of gloves and boots that he had made witch he had also dyed red and orange, then he put an orange flame in the center he had then decided to call himself heat wave. Rory had just used his powers to rob a bank to get money for his grand master plan for New York City he had some jell to purchase.

(Mid-town high school)

Naruto was having one hell of a good day there was no crime for now, he was hanging with his friends, they were serving spaghetti and meat balls his favorite dish. Not only that but.

(Flash back hall way on his way to lunch)

Naruto had just prepared for the question he was about to ask a girl who had enrolled in the school a week ago her name was Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy.

She had blonde hair that reached her back, blue eyes, she wore a black shirt with a blue jean jacket, and blue jeans, and she also had a piercing on her ear.

Gwen was to say an odd girl to say the least she had a punk attitude and she had a very sarcastic attitude and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself she was a great person when you got to know her but her personality had made people think she was weird so he had taken the initiative to get to know her but he did and found out that she was also really smart the two had started hanging out with each other and found they had some things in common she was smart, he was smart, she was funny, he was hilarious.

Unlike most Naruto had looked past her attitude and had hung out with her and the two had really hit it off so then he had decided.

"Hey Stacy how's it going?" he had asked her

"Fine red just fine." She had answered she had taken to calling him red because of his hair not that he minded.

"Hey Gwen I was wondering are you doing anything next Saturday because my parents had decided to take the family on a cruise in the harbor a dinner and I have one extra ticket I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he had asked hoping that she would

"Sure I'm not doing anything and I sure as hell am not passing free food." She had answered much to his delight.

"Cool wear something nice and see you next Saturday." He had said.

(Flashback over)

Naruto was sitting enjoying his meal when he his ring started glowing meaning something was going on. "Attention all unites a fire has sprung up in New York bank people are still inside." He had heard in his ring he had looked around to make sure no one was looking at him and ran out had his speed increased the metal circle with the lightning bolt in the center after that the red strands had come out and stuck on his body forming his flash costume he had arrived at the scene and saw the raging fire using his super speed he had gone inside and saw 3 people in the bank he had ran and gotten them all out and then he had ran around the building creating a vacuum that sucked the oxygen out the fire and had stopped it the people had cheered and he had ran back to school.

Naruto had shown up just as lunch had ended and class had started. Naruto had then felt some kind of pain on his arm and it was a burn and that had greatly surprised him.

'Were did this come from the bank. How fire's not supposed to heart me.' He had thought and had wondered how this was happening and had decided to figure it out later.

(Rory's hide out)

Rory had just gotten back with all the money he had stolen and was purchasing a special gel.

"Okay kid here it is the gel." Said the seller of the product.

"Good here's your money." He said as he had given him 50 grand." Mick said as he gave the man his money.

"Thanks for the business." And the guy's had left

After that he had taken the gel to an underground sewer plant and had stuffed it inside of a giant mixer and had begun liquidating the special gel his plan would almost be completed and he would soon be committing the ultimate form of arson soon he just needed one two more components and his gel would be completed.

(3 days later)

Naruto had begun investigating a mysterious strings of arsons that had been accruing all over the city for some reason. He had been at some of them and save the people but he could not save the buildings themselves. These fires were not normal because normal fire would not hurt him but these fires had burned and hurt him something was clearly off about these fires. J. Jonah Jameson had of course blamed spider-man.

Naruto had decided to look at the arsons from another angle asking who would be able to do this and get away because no accelerants like gasoline or kerosene were used and these were and these weren't natural caused fires so someone had been setting them but he had to wonder who so he had begun doing research on all well-known arsonists throughout the city after hacking into the national criminal database.

Naruto had gone through and it seemed one had caught his interest it was a kid Named Mick Rory he was 16 years old apparently he was well known arsonists he had a record and was even wanted for murder of 15 people in a string of arsonists he had caused according to this he had a string of hideouts and then had found out he had seven different places but they hadn't heard for a while so they assumed he had moved on somewhere else.

Naruto then down loaded some of the hide outs and had begun looking over each and every one of them until he had come across the last known one it was an old factory it was an old company that made matches a perfect hide out for an arsonists he had searched through the place and had found that this was the place it had loads of pyromania.

Things inside also he had found a computer, a mattress that had been recently used and food that had been recently eaten this was defiantly the Mick's place he had taken out a camera and had begun taking pictures of the place it had loads of evidence to convict the mad arsonists he had then gone to the computer and had searched it and had found a video and had begun to play it.

(Video start)

"My name is Mick Rory and I have developed super powers my ability is called pyrokenisis not only can I control fire I can produce it from my body. But I kept burning my close so I created this costume that will allow me to use my powers to the fullest but not be destroyed. With this power I had begun committing arson at lengths I could only imagine it was then that I had realized I was thinking way to small with these powers I could burn down this entire city and that's exactly what I am going to do.

I had recently purchased a gel but not just any kind of gel no it's a special military accelerant that once lit can burn through anything and everything."

It then showed a peace of the gel it was on a layer of ice under that was metal under that was glass and under it was the wooden table it was on.

Rory then used his powers to light his finger on fire and touched the gel and then it was instant the fire had started to burn through the Ice, the metal, the glass, the wood on the table Rory then kicked the table over and had moved the camera to show it was burning through the concreate floor and kept going down.

"Amazing right once it starts it doesn't stop my plan is simple, I've bought enough gel to for this entire city I'm going to pour it into the swear system and with that and once it has reached all over the city I will light it and the city will be torched all the buildings the streets everything is going to burn baby and I'll be looking over all of it laughing while all of New York burns to the ground. It's the ultimate form of arson baby.

Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa."

(Video end)

Naruto had his eyes widen at what he had just seen shaking from his shock at the plan he had just discovered he had taken out two flash drives and down loaded the video into both. When he was done he had taken out the drives and placed them in his ring.

"Interesting video right?" said a voice behind him he had turned around only to be hit hard with a blast of fire that sent him crashing into a wall after that he had gotten up just in time to dodge another strike to the body Naruto had then used his super speed to punch Rory out the window and soon followed after just in time to see the fire ball come at him and dodge it.

"So you're the flash right the fastest man alive. Nice to meet you, you can call me Heatwave." Said the newly named Heatwave

"I think I'll call you crazy. I've seen your plan and I am not going to let you get away with it you're going to jail." Said the Flash

The two continued to battle and it looked like things were going in heatwaves favor because Naruto could feel his costume boiling with every hit and the how close he had gotten to Heatwave.

He had decided to try to suck the air from his lungs and it was working until Heatwave unleashed a thermal explosion that had knocked flash off his feet and sent him through a wall knocking him out.

Rory was tired and had decided to cut his losses and run rather than finishing off the flash. The police had arrived and had seen flash just as he had woken up.

"Hey you okay man?" asked one of the officers

"I'm fine." Answered Naruto

"Good what happened here?" asked another officer. "Super villain got the best of me but I'm fine listen you have got to put this city on alert. I can't explain but you'll have to see for yourself." He had said as he ran off he had gone to the daily bugle and had left a note on the desk of his mother Linda park Naruto had been in and out before anyone had seen him Linda had seen the drive on her desk and had looked at it on her computer after watching the video she had gone directly to Jameson's office and told her what she had seen.

After delivering the first drive to his mother he had left the other drive at the police station and they had seen it as well.

Jameson had appeared on the jumbo screen and in every home inside New York City.

"Good people of this city I have some horrible and shocking news for you all a psycho teenager has just threatened to destroy this city I give you this video evidence." And with that everyone had seen Mick's plan the gel its destructive power and were horrified when at the announcement.

Naruto had decided to go into the swear and had begun searching until he had found the were Heatwave was he could see the massive amount of gel that was inside the top and he could see the entrance to the swear systems that would cause the gel to spread all over the city he also saw the stuff star pouring out in but luckily the gel was slow moving this gave him time then suddenly he had heard herd Heatwave speak again.

"Beautiful isn't it when this stuff hits the swear system I will ignite it and this city will burn." Said Heatwave

"I won't let that happen." Said Flash and the two had charged Heatwave had let out some fire balls Naruto had dodged them and then he had punched Heatwave in his face knocking him on his ass. He recovered however and had proceeded fight. Naruto had charged but Heatwave had surprised him with by getting up and hitting him in the face that had stopped Flash and then he proceeded to punch him with a flaming fist and kick him in the face with a flaming foot Naruto had staggered back and then ran around grabbing him and throwing him into a tube containing some of the gel.

Heatwave had gotten up and had thrown the tube on top of Naruto he had launched a ball of fire the celling a flaming rubble had hit him knocking him down. After that Heatwave had continued to poor the gel into the swear tunnels.

"New York is going to burn tonight but first I'm going to roast you alive." Heat wave had said as he had charged flash with flaming fists he jumped but Naruto had but Flash had kicked him away and the but the fire had touched the gel that was on the floor igniting it Flash had gotten out of the rubble and the two had fought once more flash had sent some painful quick jabs at Heatwaves stomach.

In pain but Heatwave had retaliated with some fire fists to the face and stomach. The fire that had surrounded the two had started to spread and soon everything was on fire and exploding sending smoke and flames everywhere eventually the fire had stated to go to the gel that was still in the process of pouring into the swear system.

Heatwave had seen this "No the gel it's too soon!" he had yelled and he used his fire to propel him to the celling flash had seen this and had decided to run from the explosion's that were happening everywhere flash had ran and the flame fueled explosion had followed him luckily he had made it out in time when the flame had subsided he went back inside and put out all the other fires he had then seen Heatwave was knocked out thanks to the explosions good for Flash he had later gotten some flame proof steel cables and tied him up and incase he had tried to use his powers he had the cable would not melt keeping him trapped he had grabbed Heatwave and had taken him out of the swear when he had gotten out he had seen S.H.E.L.I.D there with weapons.

"Hey guys a little late for the party were all out of the chips and dip that was inside and the inside is a real mess but all in all the party was a real burn out." He had joked after that he had taken left Heatwave with them and had run off to go home and rest.

(S.H.E.L.I.D helicarior)

Nick Fury was a hard man to impress and he had to admit he was impressed apparently there was a camera in the swear and video footage was seen of his battle with Heatwave the new had gotten a hold of it and in turn SHEILD had as well Fury and spider-man and his team had also watched the battle with Heatwave after finishing it Fury had turned it off he had seen what he had needed to see next he turned to the Spider team.

"Well there you have it the flash had defeated Heatwave and had delivered him to our custody were currently holding Mick Rory a.k.a Heatwave inside of a cell that won't allow him to use his powers. This kid has saved the entire city." Said Fury to the team.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome the way he had handled Heatwave." Said Power man

"Yeah but he doesn't look like he has any kind of training it seems that he only relies on his super speed for his battles." Said White tiger.

"Well regardless the kid did a pretty smooth job let's see if he can keep it up." Said Fury

(1 week later)

It was Monday a full week had passed after he had defeated Heatwave the city had thanked him for it hell they even held a small parade for him which he had attended for the hell of it in truth he had nothing better to do Naruto had then Naruto had then decided to get ready for the dinner cruise that his family and date Gwen would be attending.

Naruto had noticed that he was starting to become real popular as the Flash now almost everyone was wearing a shirt with a Flash symbol on it. Naruto didn't mind in fact he enjoyed being this popular. Naruto could not wait he had always wanted to go on a cruise to see what it was like granted he could run on water with his super speed but still he had always wanted to go on a cruise ride to see what it was like and soon he would get his wish what he didn't know is that he was also getting a new super villain.

Leonard Snart a 17 teen year old high school dropout Lenard had just robbed a jewelry store by freezing the occupants to death Leonard had acquired an ability call cryokinesis it gave him the ability to control and manipulate and create ice.

Leonard Snart along with his sister Lisa were raised in an abusive house hold b their father Leonard had run away when he was ten after killing his father in self-defense his sister Lisa was place in adoption the two still kept in touch still Leonard had continued his life as a robber sticking up convenient stores mainly Leonard had then gotten a job at a freezer company it housed freezing items.

Then one day there was this force and then Leonard found himself had found himself with ice powers. These were some pretty amazing powers and then he had tested it and found he could freeze people to death but only did it when he had to which wasn't very often. Leonard had decided to call himself Captain Cold problem was Leonard wanted to be big then one day he had heard the message that Heatwave was going to destroy this city but then heard that the flash had stopped him not that he cared but then he had a thought what if he had killed the Flash? Then he would be pretty well known and he knew the perfect bait to lure out the scarlet speedster.

(Saturday day of the cruise)

Naruto had seen all the people lined up for the dinner cruise around the Bay he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching black tuxedo pants and black church shoes. His parents Wally and Linda were also well dressed Wally was wearing the same as his son and Linda was wearing a purple dress that showed off her leg his little brother and sister were also well dress his little brother wearing a red tuxedo and sister was wearing a small red dress. But the most stunning was Gwen she was wearing a golden dress with her hair combed down she had her earing still inside and the dress really showed off her body she was beautiful and stunning.

"Mom, dad I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine this is Gwen Stacy." He had introduced his date for the evening they had shook hands and had boarded the boat and had set sail the waiter had come to take their orders Naruto had ordered a double chili cheese burger, Gwen had ordered some spagittie, Jai and Iris ordered cheese fries, and his parents had both ordered some steak medium rare.

When the food had arrived the party had begun eating when their food had arrived his parents had stated talking to Gwen.

"So Ms. Stacy tell us a little about yourself?" asked his mother interested in the girl that her son had bought along with the family.

"Not much to tell really I was born in Jersey not a very cool place I might add I also live with my father he's captain of the New York police department and well I had moved to midtown because my old man got transferred here." She had said they had begun talking more but when they had finished their meal he and Gwen had decided to move about on the boat.

"So are you enjoying yourself Gwen?" asked Naruto as they had both look at the sky over the railing.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me I could really use a cruise this is very nice. If you don't mind me asking why invite me why not MJ or that Ava girl of those two why me?" she had asked

He had scooted close to her and grabbed her hands she had looked at him he had put on him sincerest smile and then looked her in the eyes

"Because you're special, because you're not like everyone else you're different and I like that about you. You're not afraid to be yourself and I think that is what I like the most about you. I chose you because your fun exciting and random at times and I like that in a girl." He had said and then she had blushed as she had looked at him she the two then leaned in to kiss each but then suddenly the boat had shook violently it had lifted up and Naruto had fell overboard. Gwen had yelled his name but unknown to her he had fell on purpose to transform luckily she didn't see it Naruto had then seen ice surrounding the boat and not just the boat but all the water in general it was all frozen.

(Two minutes before)

Leonard Snart or Captain cold as he was now called was dressed in a blue and white diamond pattern missile suite (his new 52 costume) Cold had heard about the ship and all the passengers on it he figured he could make a quick buck taking all the money and other valuables from the other passengers. Leonard had seen the boat and had charged up his powers and had stuck his hand in the water and had frozen the entire New York bay the boat he had lifted up in the air on a statue of ice that leaned the boat forward. Seeing his handy work Leonard had used his power to create skates and began skating toward the boat.

(Back on the boat)

Gwen was distraught the water had completely froze and her friend had fallen off into the frozen water.

"Gwen!" she had heard her named yelled and then she had saw the West family and didn't know how to tell them that their son had just fallen into the frozen bay.

"Gwen are you okay?" asked Wally in a panic voice and she had seen Linda, Jai, and Iris. The mother was comforting the scared kids.

"Yes I'm fine. But Naruto he had fallen into the water when it had gotten frozen I don't know if he's okay or not." She had said in a frightened voice because she was scared that her friend was possible dead.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." Said a loud voice the people had all looked and seen a person about 17 years old he was wearing (I just said Captain cold new 52 costume)

"People my name is Captain cold and this is a robbery if you don't want anything to happen to you then please throw all your money, jewelry and whatever you have of value inside of this bag." He had demanded as he gotten on the boat and thrown a bag at one of the people suddenly the some security that were on the boat had gotten out their guns and had pointed them at him. "Alright kid your funs over now put your hands in the air and knees on the ground." Said the security officers cold had smirks and had seen this and smirks he then quickly froze all three guard solid and then he had shattered them much to the horror of the passengers.

"So does anyone else have anything to say or feel like being brave?" he had asked

"I do" answered someone and then cold was punched and Leonard was sent flying the one who had delivered the punch was the Flash Cold had recovered from the hit the second he had hit the ice.

Back on the boat Spider-man and his team had come "Whoa Flash what's going on here someone decided to go ice skating?" asked/joked spider-man.

"No a super villain Captain cold froze the bay and had intended to rob these people. You guys handle the people and I'll handle cold." He said before they could give an answer he had sped off the fight the new super villain.

Cold had recovered and saw the flash was coming at him so he had used his powers to create some pop up ice rocks to try and trip him but flash had seemed to avoid each and every one of them he had seen him coming again and this time he had created and ice ramp the flash could not avoid because of the lack of traction on the ice he was slowing down and slipped and had gone off the ramp.

Cold took advantage not willing to give his enemy a chance to recover had had grabbed him and began punching him hard with some ice fists and flash was feeling every hit it had hurt like unbelievable hell. "What's wrong flash feeling a cold." Cold had insulted. But Flash had gotten out of the grip and had proceeded to use his speed to attack cold and had punched about 20 time in a second with his speed. After backing away slowly getting on his knees Flash had punched Cold knocking him out.

(20 minutes later)

Cold had been escorted to SHEILD prison and Naruto had rejoined his family saying that the Flash had saved his life.

End chapter.

Well people here you go sorry if the battle with cold seemed a little under done but I promise the next time will be great.

I have introduced a two of the Rogues and Heatwave and Captain Cold the next chapter will intro duce Mirror master and the weather wizard. I might also do a crossover episode with the avengers from avengers assemble. (Hope someone make a fanficton about that show)

I am also working on my terminator fan fiction as well I just wanted to get a second chapter of this up first. See you later on the time on: Chapter 3 bad reflection and stormy weather.


End file.
